


belonging

by deplorable_teacup



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, also davesprite isnt like actually davesprite, and hes from another world where he was born half crow, and jade is half dog, and john is like this weird sort of puppet sort of not, and rose is half cat, angst is gonna happen, awkward pent up sexual tension is gonna happen, but like its not anything too, davesprite accidentally teleported or whatever into dave's world, hes like alternate universe where they all never played the game, im gonna put some of my own art in for ref so y'all know what he actually looks like, like evident to be tagged, like he cant really work up any muscle, like no way davesprite can masturbate with talons for hands essentially, there is some thats like davesprite and bro, uh warning that davesprite has a dream where he remembers being cut open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplorable_teacup/pseuds/deplorable_teacup
Summary: You'd been transported into a world of which you know nothing about ages ago. Luckily, you'd been transported directly into the Strider apartment. This world doesn't believe in monsters, as you have been told you would be called, so you're forced to stay with the Striders in their apartment as they try to help you out. This is the story of how the bird, for lack of better wording, gets fucked. In other words, you'll end up finally getting some sexual release, and, in the meantime, get extra close to the Striders.





	belonging

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what im doing with my life and i blame my friend

You turn around surprised by a sound of someone taking a picture. Your wings are spread out with your surprise, eyes hidden behind aviator sunglasses. The orange hues widened despite the near lack of an expression on your face.

“Sorry, Davey.” You roll your eyes at the nickname. Your twin (?), Dave motherfucking Strider, has just taken a picture of you and has quite easily startled you. “You know no one believes me about you being real, but that won’t stop me from taking pictures of you.”

“Shut up, Dave. Just because I’m technically you, doesn’t mean I’m really you.” Your feathers fluff up around your neck, puffing out your shirt. Dave gives you a shit eating grin, one you’ve only seen when no one else was looking. Again, you roll your eyes. “Did you just come up here to take a picture of me, or is it, like dinner time?”

Dave gives a hum before looking up to the stars as he walks towards you. The loud hum of the city around them a dull background noise both of you were all too familiar with. You spare a glance at the sky as well.

“Well?” He still doesn’t respond to you, instead humming quietly. “Come on, Dave. Out with it.”

“Oh just, you know, coming up to see the beauty of things outside my own room. Get a little bit of that hot air in my lungs so I can say I’m just breathing in the hot air, I’m not full of it. Although, that doesn’t really work as an excuse whenever it’s actually mildly cool and the air feels so nice and crisp. But, nah, I came out here to look at something so pretty, I’m not sure the galaxy even compares. My sick rhymes get a new bug to work with and it slows down a notch.”

You snort at him as he finally looks at you.

“I may say I’m a cool guy and that emotions aren’t cool, but you’ve got me warming up to the idea.” He lifts his sunglasses up, and you mirror the action. He stares into your orange, almost unnatural hues as you stare into his own almost unnatural red ones. “I know it’s a bit cliche, and maybe a little narcissistic, but it doesn’t feel like that. I know you shouldn’t be here, and I know we should really get you back to your world… We can’t. You know it, and I’m selfishly glad for that.”

“That I can’t ever go home?” You give him a weak smile; you can’t force it too much. “I’d say that is selfish of you, but I’m comfortable here. Yeah, I’m stuck and really don’t belong, but it’s comfortable. Your friends, Jade, John, Rose, and, hell, even the weird ones who clearly sound like they don’t belong on earth, they all talk to me. Wanna know who talked to me back home?”

You pause, swallowing as you pointedly look away from Dave. Your eyes shift up to the sky again. “Who?” You can hear the slightest hesitation in Dave’s voice. He’d learned to not cover up so much around you.

“No one. No one did after I did something stupid. They wouldn’t forgive me. They couldn’t.” Your voice hitches, but you press on before Dave can say you don’t have say anything. “I nearly killed them. I nearly killed all of us.” You pause again, turning to look at Dave with the tears streaking your cheeks. You hear a quiet gasp as he shows more expression than he would readily admit. “Luckily, I just transported myself here right after I got all of them to leave. I don’t remember who had yelled right before I disappeared, but it was strange. No one had talked to me for… for a couple years, and I finally gave up. I’d told them I was leaving and I told them how I was. I was done with it. Done with being joked with about how I caw randomly and whatever.”

You stop. Dave has tried to school his features while you looked away again. You look back and he has clearly failed, but you offer him a smile.

“So, I’m here with you. Enjoying what your world has to offer until the world decides I really don’t belong here.” You’re both quiet for a moment, until you lean towards him. “I’d like to say I belong here. With you because I’d like to say I’m learning to say emotions are worth the repercussions, but that sure does make my heart play percussion. Maybe you’d like to play guitar along with it?”

Dave couldn’t help how he snorted. “Wow, I thought mine was bad. Did you ask Rose for help with that or did you come up with it on your own?” You roll your eyes as you rub away the tears you’d just cried.

“All on my own. Gotta come up with the best for the best.” Dave can’t help his laugh, and you enjoy the way he’s relaxed with you. “Seriously though, did you just come out here to be a sap or is dinner done?” He shrugs and you flap one of your big crow wings at him.

“Okay, a little of both. Dinner is almost done, for one of the few times we have a working fucking kitchen. You’re so lucky you were able to talk some sense into Bro. Well, enough to have him make the kitchen usable again. I thought we’d never be able to use it.” You triumphantly huff your breath.

“I was always told I had a way with words. I even got him to stop the constant request for strife. Not that I remember that part…” You take a moment to reflect back on the conversation you’d had, Dave out of the house and working. Bro had tried to initiate a strife with you and the way you’d reacted, even though you don’t remember much more than squawking and Bro backing down. Maybe it had something to do with the nasty scar in the middle of your stomach.

“Either way, yeah, dinner is probably done.”

“Nice.” You hum a moment as Dave turns back to the way back down. You both walk over to the roof access stairs. You, however, decide to startle Dave as you tackle him and wrap him up in your wings. The squawk he lets out isn’t quite as bird like as yours usually are, but it was equally as satisfying. “You can’t just be super gay with your words and not hug me or something.”

“I took off my sunglasses!” He all but barks, but you can tell he’s messing with you as he turns around in your arms. He catches you off guard as lips collide against yours briefly. The briefness of it almost surprised you more than the actual kiss. “Better?” He mumbles as you give him a dumb, silly grin and nod. “Good, now let’s go eat dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> ask me if u have any questionssss


End file.
